Focus Spirit
Focus Spirit is an ability and game mechanic that appears in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends. All playable characters in Hyrule Warriors can activate Focus Spirit when their Magic Gauge is full. While Focus Spirit is active, attack power and speed increase, incoming knock-back damage is reduced, and defeating a certain number of enemies will yield various special bonuses (such as increase the number of Rupees dropped, to the appearance of rare Materials and/or Weapons). The length of a playable character's Focus Spirit can be increased by crafting one of the three Hover Boots (Hover Boots I, Hover Boots II, and Hover Boots III) Badges at the Bazaar's Badge Market. It is possible to keep Focus Spirit going by collecting Magic Jars to refill the Magic Gauge. Young Link can play his Ocarina to convert SP into MP (Young Link's Strong Attack) and can even use it while in Focus Spirit allowing him to effectively remain in Focus Spirit as long as he has SP to convert into MP. Character Specific Effects Certain characters such as Young Link and Ghirahim may briefly transform into alternate forms while in Focus Spirit, such as Young Link's Fierce Deity form or Ghirahim's final form from Skyward Sword. Others such as Link in his Hylian Sword & Master Sword movesets may gain special effects such as the ability to unleash slash waves from the his sword, increasing the range of his attacks. Focus Spirit Attacks , Tatl, Tael, and the Moon appearing in Fierce Deity's Focus Spirit Attack in Hyrule Warriors]] Pressing X while under the effects of Focus Spirit completely consumes the Magic Gauge, allowing characters to use their unique Focus Spirit Attack that knocks opponents down and exposes the weak points of Giant Bosses and strong enemies like Moblins and Darknuts. Focus Spirit ends when the Magic Gauge is empty, which causes the player to automatically perform a weaker Focus Spirit Attack, which signals the end of Focus Spirit. Each characters weapon moveset has its own unique Focus Spirit Attack. For example, Princess Zelda will perform a triple magic spell attack using Nayru's Love, Farore's Wind, and Din's Fire as her Focus Spirit Attack for her Rapier moveset or Ganon will summon his Trident and attack his enemies with it. Gallery Hyrule Warriors Tutorials Focus Spirit Tutorial (1 of 3).png|In-game tutorial for activating Focus Spirit Hyrule Warriors Tutorials Focus Spirit Tutorial (2 of 3).png|In-game tutorial explaining Focus Spirit Hyrule Warriors Tutorials Focus Spirit Tutorial (3 of 3).png|In-game tutorial for Focus Spirit Attacks Hyrule Warriors Rapier Nayru's Love.png|Zelda performing Nayru's Love as part of her Focus Spirit Attack Hyrule Warriors Rapier Farore's Wind.png|Zelda performing Farore's Wind as part of her Focus Spirit Attack Hyrule Warriors Rapier Din's Fire.png|Zelda performing Din's Fire as part of her Focus Spirit Attack Hyrule Warriors Trident Triforce of Power (End Focus Spirit Attack).png|Ganondorf using the Triforce of Power at the end of his Trident's Focus Spirit in Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Toon Zelda Rats (End Focus Spirit Attack).png|Rats appearing during Toon Zelda's End Focus Spirit Attack from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Toon Zelda Scream of Terror (End Focus Spirit Attack).png|Ghost Zelda unleashing a scream in terror during after seeing the Rats during her End Focus Spirit Attack from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Legends Ocarina Moon Soccer Ball (Focus Spirit Attack).png|Skull Kid summoning a miniature Moon in his Ocarina's Focus Spirit Attack from Hyrule Warriors Legends Category:Skills Category:Hyrule Warriors Category:Hyrule Warriors Legends